


Mistress

by EvilPrincess



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Light BDSM, Once Upon A Time AU, Post Curse, Storybrooke, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPrincess/pseuds/EvilPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have a Dom/sub relationship, one day Emma caught Regina with her hands where they shouldn't be, she sure needed to be punished. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to point out here that Regina is the submissive one and I just can't see her any other way. She is very powerful and strong and I would say she is dominant in life, but she has been brought up as an submissive. Her mother, her husband... She has always in some way or the other been in this role, not only sexually but in every day life overall. SPECIALLY in every day life. So I really think she would be the submissive one for two reasons: to find comfort in her life, for it to be as it has been before, even if it's in this way; and because I only see Emma as a top.   
> We have to understand that's despite the fact that this is pure smut from the beginning until the end, they have a very intimate loving relationship, since a woman as dominant as Regina wouldn't give her submission to any person. Not willingly, at least.
> 
> This said, I really hope you enjoy. This one is my first fic, wrote it a while ago, but only took the courage to post it now. It's un-betaed so mistakes are all mine.

She couldn't hold herself any longer, the whole day she's been having these naughty thoughts of the blonde and they didn't seem to go away no matter how much she tried.  
It was late afternoon, Emma would come home at any time and Henry was spending the weekend at his father's house.  
Regina took a hot shower, that was the last she could try to do to take Emma out of her mind but the atmosphere and the memories of former encounters in that same bathroom only made her want it more.  
She lied in bed, naked and hopeless as she was. Then a thought crossed her mind, what if she...?  
The brunette closed her eyes, picturing a naked savior hovering over her. Her hands wandered down her body, one cupping one of the perky mounds and the other slipping further south, where she wanted it most. The fingers toyed with her clit, Regina imagined it were Emma's.  
But as soon as she started to climb up the mountains of pleasure, she heard the door open, footsteps coming closer to her. She quit her movements, only to look up and see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her hungrily. The image only arousing her more.  
"Who gave you permission to touch yourself?" Emma said, still eyeing Regina from head to toe. The brunette woman shivered at her tone.  
"I just...I couldn't hold myself."  
The blonde sighed, shaking her head warily.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that." With that, the sheriff sat at the edge of the bed, motioning to the other woman to lay across her lap, her buttocks in the air.  
Emma caressed the smooth skin of Regina's behind, leaving goosebumps in her way. She grounded the flat of her hand on Regina's butt with a loud slap, eliding a whimper from the former queen.   
"You understand why I am doing this, don't you" the blonde asked without stopping her ministrations on the brunette's behind.  
"I have touched myself without your consent." Came out husky and between moans.   
Emma stopped at twenty, one slap coming right after the other leaving an angry red mark over the other woman's sit spots. She ran her fingers over them, making Regina writhe and grind against her lap.  
"Easy there, lets see how wet you are." Slender finger dipped into the darker woman's heat, her breathing already shallow. They lingered there for a second, before emerging again, for the blonde to examine. She brought her fingers to the queens face.  
"Yes, very wet. Come on, clean my fingers."  
Regina looked up at Emma, her lips taking in the wet white fingers presented to her, encircling them with her tongue and releasing without breaking eye contact with the blonde.  
She pushed her away from her lap, standing up again leaving a wet eyed mayor looking at her between the sheets. She knew exactly what Regina wanted and the truth was she wanted it too.  
"Face down, ass up. Don't make me say it twice." Emma said and Regina immediately complied, laying in the bed with her face pressed against the mattress.   
The other woman walked to the closet, fidgeting and bringing out a relatively big box. The brunette watched out of the corner of her eye, but as Emma went out of sight she only could stay still and sigh in wary.  
She felt her hands being tugged at, but when she tried to look, she received another slap on her ass to keep still, and so she did.  
The savior tied her hands and ankles together, in a safe way so she would not fall over or hurt her self someway. Then she crawled onto the bed, near the face of the woman she loved.  
"Are you ok?" Regina just nodded.   
"Tell me what you want." The fairer woman said, after going out of sight again, only to tease the other woman's tights and ass with her hands and mouth, kneading the tight muscles with her fingers while placing hot kisses on her tights.  
Regina swallowed hard, trying to find the voice she knew she had and moaning instead, when she gave up.  
Emma was not content with her response, so she pulled away, leaving only her hands on the woman's behind.  
"Try again." She said, trailing her hands down and cupping the upper part of tanned tights, almost touching her pussy, her grip was firm.  
Regina hissed, finally finding her voice as she desperately tried to guide her ass to the woman's hand, trying to make her touch where she wanted it most.  
"Em-ma... Touch me, please..."  
The blonde chuckled lightly, pushing away completely and turning to the box once again. The brunette groaned in frustration at the loss of contact.   
Emma took a strap on from the box, immediately fixing it around her hips and turning back to take out three little bullet vibrators.  
Turning back to the hard breathing brunette, she left the toys on the mattress and went to do exactly what the other woman wanted. She crawled into the bed, running her fingers in her hair, then running them up her back, worshipping it.  
Regina's muscles jumped alive at her touch, the blonde's hands leaving tingling sensation in every spot she touched. The brunette was so worked up but the blonde was just beginning.  
Turning back to face the tied up brunette's ass and dripping wet pussy, the blonde took one look at her sex. She leaned in, opening her folds with her finger and running the tip of her tongue from top to bottom, resting her lips over her clit and humming at the taste.  
"Wow, Regina, you taste so damn good..."  
Emma dipped her fingers into the heat, acquiring a slow pace as she teased the woman in front of her. She moaned, writhing and squirming as her breath caught in her lungs from the magic those fingers were working on her.  
"You like that, don't you?" Emma let out, before slowly pulling out of Regina, who protested with a half moan half groan.  
"I bet you will like this too..."   
The blonde took one of the small bullets between her fingers, turning it on and teasing the entrance of the darker woman.  
"Emma..." She moaned.  
Emma got the hint, sliding the little vibrator into her queen.  
"More...please..." Came from the former mayor, and the sheriff complied, turning another silver bullet on and sliding it into her, followed by the last one. Then she got up on her knees, teasing the woman's clit with the tip the harness situated between her tights. Another moan and Regina tried to grind against it again, desperate for contact and friction.  
But Emma pulled away, smiling cockily over the whimper the other woman let out.  
"You know what will come for you, now you just have to be patient. That's your lesson, patience, do not touch yourself without permission again... I really hope you'll understand it now. I'll go take a shower and you will wait for me here, without moving and without coming."   
Emma left the room, noises emerging from the bathroom as Regina stood as still as she could. Her breathing quick and the ache in her junk unbearable.  
It took twenty minutes for Emma to come back for her. At that point Regina was literally dripping, her wetness leaving a small puddle on the sheets. That sight went straight to the blonde's middle and suddenly she couldn't wait longer to fuck the other woman as hard as she could.   
The strap on was already situated on the woman's hips, she didn't even bothered getting dressed.  
"Oh god, Regina, you soaked our sheets."  
She could barely answer, she was a sobbing mess, tears came down her face as she whimpered and moaned with despair for release.  
Emma pulled the vibrators out all at once, tugging at the cords and eliciting a loud cry from the brunette. Pale fingers started to tease her swollen clit.  
"Emma...Emma please, let me come, please... I need to come" Regina choked out between sobs. That awakened the primal instinct that was in the blonde, she positioned herself and pushed hard into the brunette, starting a tight pace right away. The queen was moaning out loud, she couldn't contain herself any longer as she pushed her face into the sheets to muffle her cries.  
The blonde ran her hand up the brunette's back, the other one grasping tightly at her hips. She tangled her fingers in chestnut tresses and yanking it roughly to the side, making the other woman turn her head.  
"I wanna hear you while I fuck you." She panted out. Her hand reached for one of the bindings, loosing it and setting one of the tanned wrists free.  
"Play with your pussy." She ordered and Regina did exactly as she was told, toying with her bundle of nerves one, two, three times before the huge wave hit her with incredible force, making her whole body tremble in ecstasy.  
The woman cried out loud as she rode her wave, the blondes movements never ceasing nor slowing down.   
Another forceful wave hit her and she lost all of her senses, as she practically blacked out.   
Emma stopped then, taking off the toy she was using, untying the weak and whimpering brunette and laying panting beside her, pushing their bodies together and Regina's head to her chest.  
She placed a kiss to the woman's forehead, watching her as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
